Rhaegar Targaryen
Rhaegar I Targaryen; King of Meereen, Descendent of the Mother of Dragons. Appearance Though the Targaryen line is not as pure as it once was, it still holds true that most Targaryen children retain the Valyrian traits of their line regardless of outside genetics. Rhaegar embodies these stereotypical Valyrian traits, with silver-gold hair, violet eyes, and fair skin despite the harsh climate. Standing at 5'11", he is a little taller than average, but by no means a giant. While he is clearly a physically fit and toned man, he is more lean than bulk. Normally, the young dragon wears various tunics and jerkins of black with red trim, the colors of his House. In battle or during military exercises or public appearances, however, he wears black leather armor similar to the style of most Essosi cultures with red dragons imprinted across - a marriage of Targaryen symbolism with Essosi appearances. History Rhaegar Targaryen, the First of His Name, is firstborn and only son of the late Aenys Targaryen and great-grandson of the famed Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. With no other children to bear the mantle of leadership in Meereen, Aenys was very thorough and devoted to the instruction of his son in the ways of leadership and government. Whereas some would expect a ruling family to be protective and cautious with their sole heir, the Targaryen line in Meereen was hardly so when rearing Rhaegar for the throne of Meereen. Numerous times was the young man sent away from the safety of the city in order to gain real experience in the art of warfare and combat against raiders and rebels. However, these tests served only to strengthen the young prince and embolden him to his future as king. Almost as if they were cursed, neither Jaehaerys or Aenys would live full lives. Jaehaerys would lead the Meereenese against a Dothraki horde, desperate for plunder and far too south of Vaes Dothrak. Though the battle was a resounding victory for the Meereenese thanks to their elite spear-trained forces being matched against a purely horse-riding foe. However, in the last charge for glory, the Dothraki khal pushed his bloodriders into a wedge formation and was able to reach Jaehaerys and his bodyguards. Though the Dothraki were all but obliterated, they managed to take the Targaryen prince's life in exchange. Aenys, on the other hand, was lost to the seas. While returning over the waters of Slaver's Bay from a trip to Yunkai to showcase some new military vessels, a violent tempest would brush aside Daenerys' grandson and his wife. Of the small contingent of ships, only a fourth returned. Daenerys, despite her old age, took a part in raising Rhaegar as prince. A year after Aenys' demise, the Dragon Queen proclaimed Rhaegar and his Yunkai'i counterpart the heirs to the Targaryen line, with each male becoming the de-facto Prince of their respective city. Concerned that the sudden loss of Targaryen presence in Meereen might destabilize the city, Daenerys focused on teaching Rhaegar the intricacies ofadministration to ensure that order is maintained and the city not only survives, but thrives under Targaryen rule. This tutelage proved to be a great benefit to round out the prince's martial training. Thanks to the instruction of his great-grandmother and her advisors, not only did he know how to govern a city, but so too a people. Rhaegar grew into a benevolent young prince, more than capable of earning the admiration befitting of a future Targaryen king. After Queen Daenerys I Targaryen, the Dragon Queen, passed away in her old age, her great-grandson assumed the throne of Meereen along with one of two dragon eggs left behind by Viserion and Rhaegal. Rhaegar Targaryen took the mantle of kingship at the age of twenty-six, determined as King of Meereen to quell the troubled history between the Targaryens and the Meereenese and solidify Targaryen rule. While relations between the two are far better than they were at the beginning of Daenerys' reign, there was yet much to be done. During his reign, he brought the Meereenese standing army to become a very real threat, continuing the effort of his ancestors. As his reign began, he encountered the game of diplomacy and kingdoms in Slaver's Bay. One heavily veiled, but containing more threats to his rule than thought possible. As it truly began, many declarations were thrown in the air, and threats subtle or crude too. As the Targaryen Dragons combined arms with the Volantene Tigers, the sons of the Harpy combined their strength with the wild Dothraki and their horses. Dragons and Tigers, versus Harpies and Horses. The game had truly began, and it is becoming more dangerous by the day. Armies have mobilized. Wars were declared. Sacrifices are to be made. Schemes and plots being weaved together into a wild game of life, death, and ambitions. Would Rhaegar survive the effort? Will he succumb and die? Will he win and become another one of the greatest figures of history, a titan in the making? It only remains to be seen. Recent Events With the birth of children to Daenerys Targaryen, the Targaryen rule in Essos was split between Yunkai and Meereen to better govern the people of both cities. The two dragon eggs left by Rhaegal and Viserion were gifted, one to each child as a symbol of their House. Now, with Daenerys' passing, Rhaegar - her great-grandson - is named Rhaegar I Targaryen and King of Meereen. He inherits one of two dragon eggs and rule of the great city of Meereen. Timeline *303 AC: Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Queen Daenerys I Targaryen and King Aegon VI Targaryen is born. *323 AC: Aenys Targaryen, son of Jaehaerys Targaryen and Galazza Galare, great-granddaughter of the Green Grace. This stablizes Targaryen relations with the Meereenese considerably. *344 AC: Rhaegar Targaryen is born, first-born son and first child of Aenys Targaryen and Trianna Maegyr, a Volantene noblewoman of Valyrian descent. *346 AC: Maekar Targaryen is born, second son of Aenys Targaryen and Trianna Maegyr. *348 AC: Aerys Targaryen is born, third son of Aenys Targaryen and Trianna Maegyr. *350 AC: Jaehaerys Targaryen dies in battle against a Dothraki horde roaming too close to Meereen. The horde is broken in a crushing victory for Meereen, but the loss of the prince devastates the city. *351 AC: Jaenara Targaryen is born, first daughter and fourth child of Aenys Targaryen and Trianna Maegyr. *357 AC: Aenys Targaryen and his wife are lost at sea during a storm that wrecks his ship while he was traveling home from Yunkai. *358 AC: Queen Daenerys I, possessing two dragon eggs, grants one each to her two great-grandchildren, proclaiming them the heirs to House Targaryen and dividing the two cities between them. Rhaegar is made Prince of Meereen. *360 AC: Rhaegar dyes his hair and attempts to fight in Daznak's Pit to test his abilities. He manages to win one match before Daenerys discovers his identity and pulls him from the list. Rhaegar is nearly banished, and a fallout with the local populace is expected, but the spectators cheered for Rhaegar. The thought that one of the ruling family would risk life and limb in the Pits resonated with them. After this, Rhaegar refrains from placing himself in harm's way needlessly, though he resumed a focus on his martial training. *370 AC: Queen Daenerys I passes away. Rhaegar is made Rhaegar I Targaryen, King of Meereen, according to her will. He inherits one of two dormant dragon eggs. *370 AC, Sixth Moon: Meereen expands its diplomatic ties for the first time in generations. King Rhaegar leads a party to Volantis to negotiate a treaty, while Paxtyn Peake heads to New Ghis to open trade with the Ghiscari. *370 AC, Seventh Moon (?): After several diplomatic meetings, and declaration of intents, the Ghiscari marched on Astapor and took it without shedding blood, against the Targaryens' (of Meereen) wishes. Meanwhile, Rhaegar sent a token force to take Bhorash from the West, with his brother Aerys as its general, to get there before the Volantene - against their whims. The Dothraki, bribed by the Ghiscari, descended on Aerys' army, leaving no survivors and killing him. *370 AC, Seventh Moon: Rhaegar's main host returned to the city, followed by the Volantene forces. Family Tree *Great-Grandmother: Queen Daenerys I Targaryen (284-360) *Great-Grandfather: King Aegon VI Targaryen (Deceased) **Grandfather: Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen (303-350) **Grandmother: Galazza Galare (Deceased) ***Father: Prince Aenys Targaryen (323-357) ***Mother: Trianna Maegyr (322-357) ****'King Rhaegar I Targaryen' (b. 344) ****Brother: Maekar Targaryen (b. 346) ****Brother: Aerys Targaryen (348-370) ****Sister-Wife: Jaenara Targaryen (b. 351) NPC Followers *Skahaz mo Reznak (b. 333): Military advisor of Meereen. *Miri (b. 350): Attendant to the king. *Ser Paxtyn Peake (b. 341) : Dragonsguard. Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi